panelakfandomcom_sk-20200216-history
Marcel Maslovič
"Nič nie je isté" - Maslák, 2015 'Marcel "Maslák" Maslovič '''je fiktívna postava z populárneho seriálu ''Panelák, ktorú stvárňuje Ján Koleník. Za svoj výkon v seriáli získal ocenenia za najobľúbenejšieho herca v anketách OTO (2010,2011,2012) a Telkáč roka (2011,2012,2014,2015). Od 5.série bol považovaný za jednu z kľúčových postáv až do 15.série. V 13.sérií sa na istý čas presťahoval so svojou manželkou Nataly do Prahy a dlhšie v Paneláku neúčinkoval, ale v 14.sérií bol už späť v Paneláku. Jeho vplyv a kontakty Počas jeho pôsobenia mal viacero ľudí. V poslednej sérií mu pomáhal Tibor Fábry i jeho kontakt z polície Judita. Jeho hlavnými dlhodobými pomocníkmi boli Vilo a Luky. Často mu pomáhal Noro a jeho známym kontaktom bol dôležitý človek na polícií "Ratatuj". Jeho najväčším kamarátom, ktorý mu často pomáhal bol však vždy Milan Kordiak, aj napriek tomu, že ho zradil. S Milanom mali spoločného známeho "Kočandrleho", ktorý prenajímal rôzne druhy vozidiel. Mal aj mnoho právnikov, medzi ktorými bol napríklad doktor Krutý. Bol spolumajiteľom M-KLINIK a tiež vlastnil bar spolu s Milanom, ktorý neskôr daroval Angie. Má nevlastnú sestru Aničku, ktorá momentálne pracuje ako modelka. Súčasnosť V súčasnosti sa Maslák schováva, pretože po ňom ide akási mafiánska skupina. V médiách vznikli rôzne dohady o tom, že je mŕtvy. Podľa informácií jeho pravej ruky Vila je však nažive a je vydieraný istou skupinou z podsvetia. Začiatky v seriáli Prvýkrát sa v seriáli objavil ako vedľajšia postava, ktorá bola kamarátom Milana Kordiaka a sprostredkúvala mu informácie z rôznych mafiánskych skupín. Neskôr, v 5.sérií sa nasťahoval počas Kordiakovej neprítomnosti do jeho bytu a stal sa jeho majiteľom, keďže ho odkúpil od starého Kordiaka. Za sebou mal veľmi búrlivú a temnú minulosť a pôsobil v rôznych mafiánskych skupinách. Milan Kordiak bol jeho najlepším kamarátom už od školy. Začínali spolu už od mladosti vykrádaním áut a rôznymi malými lúpežami, až sa dostali k daniam. V mladosti poznal aj Vila, ktorý je jeho pravou rukou, až dodnes. Vzťahy Jednou z jeho prvých lások bola Daniela, s ktorou žil aj Kordiak. Bola jeho milenkou a spával s ňou aj počas vzťahu Daniely a Milana. Neskôr Daniela otehotnela a porodila malú Vivien. Za otca označovala Milana, ktorý sa o ňu staral aj napriek tomu, že neskôr sa ukázalo, že pravým otcom je Marcel. Maslovič sa zamotal aj s Kordiakovou partnerkou Angie. Ešte pred Angie bola jeho milenkou Betka a po nej sa zamiloval do Angiinej sestry Martiny, ktorá je jej veľmi podobná. Tá žila dlhodobo v Amerike a na Slovensku bola len prechodne. Počas jej neprítomnosti ju podviedol s Angie, ku ktorej cítil omnoho viac. Po istej dobe to však ani s Angie nevydržalo, ale aj napriek tomu, títo dvaja k sebe neustále cítili niečo strašné silné. To, že vzťah na diaľku nebude fungovať dokázala Maslákova ďalšia nevera. Začal totižto baliť mladú vyštudovanú doktorku medicíny Dominiku Kočánkovú, ktorú stretol pri návšteve Miloša Vavra na klinike. S Vavrom totižto dohadoval predaj kliniky. Keď Martina zistila, že Marcel ju podvádza s Dominikou prišla na Slovensko a definitívne to s ním ukončila. Maslák sa po čase rozhodol, že si Kočánkovú vezme. Počas svadby sa však stala veľká tragédia. Ženícha krátko po obrade postrelia a v nemocnici musel bojovať o život. Všetci si mysleli, že ide o mafiánske vybavovanie si účtov, ale pritom išlo o pomstu bývalého manžela Dominiky, ktorý ju chcel zabiť, ale netrafil sa. Neskôr jej manžel posiela výhražné odkazy, až napokon ju unesie a drží v zajatí. Maslákovi trvalo niekoľko týždňov, kým ju našiel a zachránil pred jej žiarlivým kresťansky založeným bývalým. Toto búrlivé obdobie vo vzťahu s Dominikou, ich vzťah iba posilnilo a preto prežívali najkrajšie obdobie v ich vzťahu. Nič však netrvá večne a prišlo aj zlé obdobie. Marcel ukončil väčšinu svojich podnikateľských aktivít, pripravoval sa na rodinný život a robil všetko preto, aby mal s Dominikou dieťa a založil si rodinu. Dominika mu však počas ich snaženia oznámila, že dostala lákavú pracovnú ponuku, ktorá sa neodmieta. Táto pracovná ponuka naštrbila ich vzťah, vzhľadom k tomu, že založenie rodiny sa posunulo. Dominika sa postarala aj o ďalšie naštrbenie ich manželského vzťahu. Rozhodla sa, že pôjde na dvojmesačnú služobnú cestu do Číny. Marcel krízu vo vzťahu prekonal veľmi ľahko a hneď ako jeho manželka odcestovala do Číny si nasťahoval do bytu milenku Nataly, s ktorou udržiaval dlhšie zásadne len milenecký vzťah, ktorý sa neskôr posunul omnoho ďalej. Dominika však tiež nezaháľala a v Číne si našla mladého nabijaka Camerona, s ktorým čakala dieťa. Po príchode na Slovensko tvrdila, že dieťa je Marcelovo. To, že dieťa nie je jeho mu tajila až do pôrodu. Marcel ukončil manželstvo ešte predtým, než sa dozvedel o tom, že dieťa nie je jeho. Vedel o nevere, ale vzťah s Dominikou už bol natoľko rozvrátený, že v ňom obaja nechceli zotrvať. Keď sa dozvedel, že dieťa nie je jeho a Dominike sa narodil malý číňan, tak sa ku nej správal veľmi agresívne a pri rozvode jej nenechal ani cent navyše a vzal jej auto, byt aj všetky peniaze, ktoré jej dal pre ich spoločné dieťa. Po rozvode s Dominikou sa začal rozvíjať jeho vzťah s Nataly, ktorý tiež však po istej dobe nebol dokonalý. Pri hádkach Nataly často-krát dostávala facky a nevery neboli tiež ničím neobvyklým. Podviedol ju s jej kamarátkou Janulkou, neskôr aj s Kristínou, s ktorou splodil dvojičky. Ešte pred pôrodom chcel žiť spolu s Kristinu ako rodina, tá to však odmietala. Bála sa o bezpečie jej detí, vzhľadom k tomu, že okolo Masláka sa pohybovali zvláštni ľudia a obávala sa, že by im hrozilo nebezpečie. Matka jeho detí mu radila, nech zostane zatiaľ s Nataly. Tá sa napriek všetkým okolnostiam rozhodla k nemu vrátiť, pretože ho nadovšetko milovala. Keď Marcel zistil, že Kristína ani po pôrode nechce žiť s ním, nechal jej byt, auto, peniaze a vzal si Nataly, ktorú zo začiatku aj on miloval. Ich vzťah bol pomerne turbulentný. Maslovič mal rozbehnuté mnohé aktivity a práve preto nechal svoju manželku samú v Bratislave, ale nie na dlho. Nasťahovali sa spolu do Prahy, kde žili veľmi krátku dobu, keďže ich vzťah bol rozvrátený, láska pominula a nasledoval rozvod. Počas svojej kandidatúry na starostu sa zamotal s dcérou jeho protikandidáta Adelou. Maslák pochopil, že mu nevyšli všetky jeho vzťahy, ale napriek všetkému stále niečo cítil k jednej žene, ktorá ho láka už veľmi dlho. Bola ňou Angie, ktorá ku nemu tiež prechovávala isté city a preto sa rozhodli, že to spolu skúsia. Angie sa síce tomu najprv vyvarovala, pretože tušila, že Marcel ju sklame, ale napokon neodolala. Ich vzťah spočiatku vyzeral veľmi dobre, podobne ako väčšina Marcelovych vzťahov. Ako vždy nastala Marcelova nevera. Angie to s Maslákom definitívne ukončila, potom ako ho načapala s Ivanou. S tou išlo, však len o milenecký vzťah a Marcel svoju najväčšiu lásku zahodil, len kvôli vášni, ktorú pociťoval zo susedou zo štvrtého. Tá ho neustále žiadala o to, aby nedovolil, aby sa Orgován presťahoval do Bratislavy. Marcel s ním kvôli tomu začal viesť spory, začali bojovať proti sebe a neskôr sa ho dokonca pokúsil zabiť. Orgována však podcenil a ten ho v poslednej epizóde postrelil, pri tom ako sa stihol vyspať s jeho bývalou hovorkyňou Baškou. Rodina Počas bývania ho navštevovala jeho matka, ktorá podniká podobne ako on, ale využíva pri tom rôzne mafiánske praktiky, ktoré sa jemu priečia. Ich vzťah nie je najideálnejší, často sa hádajú a nenavštevujú sa. Mamička je svojrázna a nespráva sa ako tradičná matka. Počas 11.série sa ukázalo, že má vážnu chorobu, bude teda musieť absolvovať vážnu operáciu a hrozilo, že pri nej zomrie. Všetky svoje aktivity chcela presunúť na svojho syna. Tým sa ukázalo sa že aj napriek všetkému najviac dôveruje svojmu synovi a má ho rada, avšak neukazuje mu to najideálnejším spôsobom. Mamička však operáciu prežila a všetky svoje aktivity viedla naďalej sama so svojimi ľuďmi. Neskôr sa v Maslákovom byte objavila jeho nevlastná sestra Anička, ktorá prišla až z Muránskej Zdichavy. Potrebovala pomoc, pretože jej umrela matka a jej bratia ju nemali veľmi v láske. Vyzerala ako šedá myška, ktorá v živote nebola v meste. Celý život žila na dedine a nebola zvyknutá na tunajší mestský život. Do formy ju dostala Nataly a spravila z nej peknú a upravenú mestskú žienku. Jej brat jej veľmi pomohol, dal jej prácu, ubytovanie a pripravil ju do života. V láske ju však nemala jeho matka, keďže Anička vznikla ako nevera jej manžela a Marcelovho otca, ktorého mali Anička a Marcel spoločného. Dokonca ju istý čas podozrievala z toho, že je špiónka. Išlo však len o dohady. Keď išli Marcel a Anička spolu na dovolenku, stretávali sa s jeho kamarátom Tibikem, ktorý spravil z Aničky modelku. Kariéra Mal rôzne podnikateľské aktivity a pracoval aj s klientmi, ktorí mali záujem o úpravu ich daňových priznaní, tak aby nemuseli priznávať všetko. S papiermi mu pomáhal zo začiatku Milan Kordiak, ktorý sa však neskôr vytratil a nahradila ho účtovníčka Kristína Malevič, s ktorou ho spájalo aj mnoho súkromných záležitostí. Krátko po tom, ako začala uňho robiť účtovníčku, vyspali sa spolu a neskôr bola tehotná. Po pôrode dvojičiek sa absolutne zmenila a nechcela s ním mať nič spoločné, aj napriek tomu, že Marcel s ňou plánoval budúcnosť. Neskôr to však prehodnotila a chcela sa vrátiť k Maslákovi späť, ten sa medzitým oženil s Nataly. Jedným z jeho najvýznamnejších klientov bol Jurij, ktorý bol aj jeho dobrý kamarát. V roku 2012 Jurija však pri prechádzke spolu s Maslákom postrelili a on zomrel. Kvôli jeho "mafiánskym" aktivitám bol niekoľkokrát obvinený, dokonca raz ho zbalili kukláči, avšak vždy sa z toho vyvliekol. Okrem týchto podnikateľských aktivít vlastnil firmu MAKANO spolu s Norom a Karolom. Názov firmy vznikol s prvých dvoch písmen v ich menách. Firma podnikala s vínami, ktoré dovážali z Čile. Neskôr začali vyrábať aj vlastné slovenské vína. Firma dlhodobo pôsobila aj pod Maslákovym vedením. Maslák s Norom sa však po istej dobe rozhodli predať svoj podiel a majiteľom firmy sa stal Karol. V 14.sérií sa Maslák vrámci stávky rozhodol, že bude kandidovať na starostu metskej časti Podunajské Biskupice. V jeho volebnom tíme figurovali Tibor Fábry, Kristína a neskôr aj hovorkyňa Barbora Valentová, s ktorou to medzi nimi dlhodobo iskrilo a napokon sa spolu v poslednej epizóde aj vyspali. Počas volebnej kampane sa zamotal s Adelou, dcérou jeho najväčšieho protikandidáta. Išlo však len o krátkodobý bezvýznamný vzťah. Marcelovi sa počas kampane veľmi darilo, zúčastnil sa pár akcií, bol veľmi obľúbený a bol len krôčik od víťazstva. Počas kampane sa síce objavilo pár prekážok, tie však zablokovala svojím talentom hovorkyne Baška. Cestu mu však nakoniec aj tak skrížila jeho temná minulosť a v médiách sa objavila nahrávka, na ktorej Maslák fyzicky napáda istú osobu a preto sa Marcel musel kandidatúry na post starostu vzdať. Zaujímavosti * Maslák sa pôvodne mal v Paneláku objaviť len na niekoľko častí. * Počas niektorých častí sme ho mali možnosť počuť spievať nie práve najlepšie (napr. v sprche), ale svoje spevácke nadanie ukázal v súťaži "Panelák má talent", kde úžasne spieval duet spolu s Angie. * Pri rozhovore s pani Jankou sa priznal, že v mladosti tancoval vo folklórnom súbore "Trávička". * Väčšina postáv ho volá Maslák. Marcel ho väčšinou oslovovali jeho milenky, sestra a matka. * Počas 16.série bolo odhalené pri rozhovore Tomyho s Angie, že Orgována Maslák naozaj postrelil a bola pri tom Aj Baška. * V 11.sérií sa opil spolu so susedou pani Jankou, táto situácia sa zopakovala aj v 15.sérií. Galéria Maslák a Baška.jpg|Marcel s hovorkyňou Baškou cF-1_jEuR4Hi_27Wvz_xDQ-Ivana-Kuxov-a-J-n-Kolen-k-s-v-seri-li-Panel-k.jpg|Marcel s manželkou doktorkou Dominikou 04a3c855e2c5499f5b4a11721389ddf0.jpg|Hostia na svadbe s Nataly a64d91394bb5ea6b618e1574f67ead41.jpg|Maslák s milenkou Ivanou b0d54de15746996b259a443b101c956d.jpg|Svadba s Nataly f7f98a757e1f3986c961769e4a8a65dc.jpg|Maslák zo začiatku chodieval k Milanovi o_kolenik.jpg|Maslák v jeho obľúbenom bare, ktorý aj vlastnil 1569373_panelak-jan-kolenik-pani-janka-turzonovova-bozidara.jpg|Maslákova žúrka s pani Jankou 304d30eaf533231a5ca7957580c4f53a.jpg VLZ8xVSdROTyKAZQ3-mqvQ-Panel-k-Mlasl-k-sa-vr-til-ale-Kordiak-nie.jpg|V bare sa stretával a následne zamiloval do Angie IMG_7075 (1).JPG|Svadba s Dominikou 04a3c855e2c5499f5b4a11721389ddf0.jpg panelak_kolenik1.jpg cfb0b1204c_96421217_o2.jpg o_kolenik4.jpg Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Dlhodobé postavy Kategória:Muži Kategória:Najobľúbenejšie postavy Kategória:Hlavné postavy Kategória:Obyvatelia paneláku